Daughter of the sun , children of the storm
by Radji
Summary: Daughter Apollo, the greek god of the sun and grand-daughter of susano'o, the shinto god of the storms, Atalante found herself in the middle of a troubles and adventures she never expected to happend! Atalante: Fem!Naruto AU
1. Chapter 1

**Heya folks, here's my FIRST fanfiction in English. Please understand that I'm French, meaning that my primary language is French, and that there is a high possibility that you will come across some mistake from me. Thank you.**

**Daughter of the sun, children of the storm.**

**Prologue**

_Unknown to many, several dimensions exist, all of them including their own versions of planet Earth and all of them accessible from one and another. A different pantheon of gods rules each of those dimensions, and those gods are burdened with the charge of maintaining the balance between the divine's powers and the Mankind. _

_In one of those dimensions, the two primordial beings to first emerge from the chaos responded by the names of Izanagi and Izanami, the god of creation, light and yang, and the goddess of destruction, darkness and yin._

_Together, Izanagi and Izanami created the Earth, the landscapes and multiples life forms. Izanagi and Izanami gave birth to multiples gods, or kamis._

_But unfortunately, Izanami died after giving birth to Hikamui, god of all forms of fire, and protector of humanity, alongside many of his siblings._

_Devastated by the lost of his wife, Izanagi went to the underworld, asking his son Shinigami, god of death and guardian of secrets, for the chance to see his wife one last time. Shinigami accepted, under the sole condition that his father was forbidden to lay eyes on Izanami. But Izanagi couldn't resist the temptation. And the moment he opened his eyes, Izanami transformed into a terrifying demon, a rotten living corpse filled by hatred and darkness, that sudden transformation gave birth to the worst abomination known upon those lands: the Juubi._

_Barely escaping, Izanagi senses felt violated. He decided to purify himself into a river. From that bath, came to life several others kamis. Among them, the five sacred lights: Amaterasu, goddess of the sun and the sky, Tsukiyomi, god of the moon and the night, Kagutsuchi, god of earth and volcanoes, Susano'o, god of storms and natural disasters and Ryuujin, the great dragon, god of the sea and sea's depth. Those five gods were the strongest, and also the ones chose to wield the most terrifying weapons created:_

_The Yata mirror, the Yasaka no Magatama, the Kusanagi no tsurugi, the Ao-shōdama and the Enkai-yari._

_Unfortunately, Shinigami and Emma'o, the god of hell and judgement, couldn't contain the Juubi eternally. And the monster eventually escaped hell, wrecking havoc on the surface, erasing landscapes, levelling cities, and burning forests. The only hope of humanity was the gods, their armies of yokai, the demi-god Rikudō, son of the goddess Kannon, and the Bijuus, nine creatures created by Rikudō in order to fight the Juubi. But gods are not invincible, and many of them died fighting the Juubi. Knowing that despite all the efforts put in the war, the Earth was condemned, Izanagi used his powers to send his surviving children, the remnant of humanity and the countless yokai into a dimensional gate, and gave to his children an orb of crystal containing a part of his and his wife's essence. Alone, and determined to erase his own mistake, Izanagi, god of creation, father of the kamis, fought the Juubi until his last breath, utterly destroying the Earth in the process. As he died, the crystal orb he gave to his children shattered, and that way came to life a pair of babies, twin siblings, a little girl with silver hair, grey eyes and white skin, and a little boy with black jet hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. Kami and Yami, the news gods of light and darkness._

_The kamis, however, weren't safe yet. The Juubi, while weakened to half of his power, managed to reach the dimension where they were hidden. Despite the fact that there were other gods in that dimensions, the kamis didn't bothered to make contact with them and ask them for help. The Olympians, that was their name, weren't even award of their presence yet._

_And in one and sole battle on the surface of the moon, the kamis, the nine Bijuus and Rikudō faced the Juubi in a gruesome and merciless fight to the death._

::::

::::

::::

His breath hitched. His force was slowly leaving him; the air was heavy for him. Not that there were any oxygen on the surface of the moon anyway. White flames danced around his arms, luminous kanjis appeared on his torso, evidence of the terrible power he was gathering. Tired and wounded, Hikamui, god of fire, knew that he was living his last minutes as he prepared himself for what he intended to do.

"Ô flames which burn and cure! Ô flames of the stars protect and encase! Blazing barrier!"

He extended his arms in a cross-like fashion, letting scorching tendrils of fire flying out of them, forming a barrier between his siblings, and himself… with the Juubi, still struggling against Rikudō's binding seal. His siblings, the kamis, were laying on the moon's soil, out of breath and the Bijuus were not in better shape. Even stamina freaks like Hachiman, Susano'o and the Bijuu Kurama were struggling against exhaustion. Each of them was powerless, worn-out, and couldn't do much but watch what he was doing. Except for one of them.

"Nii-san!"

He sighed. Unaffected by the fire, a little goddess crossed the wall, and ran to him. She was petite, has mid-length unruly white hairs, beautiful cat-likes blue eyes, wore a red kimono with a black sash and was bare footed.

"Inari… you shouldn't be there, back-off."

"No!" She sobbed, gripping his clothes "Asura-nii is dead… Tashigami-nii is dead… Shaka-nii is dead… Yukionna-nee is dead… Ōokami-nee is dead! I don't want to lose you too nii-san!" she cried between tears.

At that point, Hikamui himself struggled to keep his owns tears. Inari was his favourite, his beloved little sister. He practically raised her himself. And seeing her like that, knowing that he won't be here fore her anymore decimated him.

Kneeling, he hugged her. She returned the hug.

"Imouto, listen to me please…" he whispered, "There is no other way. I have to do it. If I don't, not only you, but our siblings and that Earth will be in danger, and I doubt the locals gods will be enough to stop the Juubi."

That made the little goddess cry ever more.

"Nii-san…" she sobbed miserably. Then Hikamui gently broke the hug, before forming a tendril of fire, which grabbed the little goddess "I love you." he gently with a sad smile, making her eyes to widen. And, before she had time to protest, the fire put her away, directly into the arms of Hachiman, god of war.

The young goddess began trashing into the iron grip of her older brother.

"Please, take care of her…" Hikamui told his brother, who nodded while firmly kept Inari in his arms.

"No! Hachiman let me go! LET ME GO!" She cried " HIKAMUI!"

The cry of despairs broke Hikamui's hearth, but he still focused his eyes on the monster in front of him. The Juubi, the monster that killed his father and so many of his siblings, was still struggling against the seal, snarling and hissing. The beast was award of his presence, and kept fixing the god of fire with his sole eye.

The god of fire closed his own eyes, his breathing becoming slower.

The heat around him then began to rise tremendously, his entire being engulfed in white-hot flames. His eyes snapped open, revelling golden orbs of fire, burning with both rage and determination. All that was left of him was a mass of living fire, which scorched the very coldness of space, charring the soil beneath his feet.

"This is the end monster." He said, his voice deep and distorted. The other Kamis and the Bijuus watched as their brother and comrade irradiated with power.

"For too long we fought you. For too long you killed our siblings. For too long your atrocities were unpunished. This ends NOW!"

The flames raised even higher, the heat becoming unbearable. "_Inari-chan…_" he thought "_Forgive me…_" he rose his arms. "Emperor of the sky! Ô flames of the stars! Take my life as your fuel and consume my enemy!"

The flames began to take shape, finally forming a blazing giant armoured soldier, bending his eight arms of pure fire.

"My name is Hikamui no kami! God of fire and protector of humanity! I am your death!"

In a terrifying roar, the Juubi finally freed himself, rushing into the blazing entity, as if it was to respond Hikamui's challenge.

"You…" In his last breath, Hikamui, last born of the first generation, said: " …you…shall… not… PASS! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

In a last deployment of power, the two titans collided.

In the chaos of that gruesome fight, the voice full of despair of a young goddess could be heard.

"NII-SAN, NOOOO!"

**Note: I want you to know that the names of the gods and their roles are the ones I found in books. In french. And no, I didn't copy the Lord of the rings, band of geeks ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the all who reviewed and commented! It was very much appreciated. **

**Still have to focus on my other fics in French, I can't write Children of the sun as often as I would like to.**

**Here we go, prologue part 2…**

**And in order to avoid confusion, the Greek gods will be called "gods" and the Japanese gods "kamis"**

**List of Kamis and their status in my fic:**

**The five sacred lights (Big five)**

**Amaterasu: Goddess of the sun, the sky and sacred light. Current most powerful Kami, chief of the five sacred lights. Wielder of the Yata mirror, which deflects and amplifies everything.**

**Susano'o: God of natural disasters and commander of storms and also fertility to a degree. Wielder of the Kusanagi no tsurugi which can cut anything.**

**Tsukuyomi: God of the moon, the night and the nocturnal world. Wielder of the Yasaka no Magatama, which command all that is connected to the night and unleash the true power of the wielder.**

**Kagutsuchi: God of the earth and volcanoes. Command fire, the tectonic plaques and the underground. Wielder of the Enkai-Yari, a shakujou that can unleash tremors by a simple flick.**

**Ryuujin: The great dragon god. Emperor of the sea and the king of aquatic life forms and the mighty race of dragons. Wielder of the Ao-shōdama, a Japanese rosary that can control water, wherever it is from and tame the wildest monsters. It cans also supress the power of the other sacred lights' artefacts.**

**Other major gods**

**Inari: Goddess of Rice, Rice fields, Fertility, thieves and foxes. She can use fire and will-o-wisp to protect children. She is more powerful than she looks.**

**Kannon: Goddess of mercy, medicine, motherhood, seals and magic. She is the creator of written words. A powerful goddess. She also is the mother of Rikudō.**

**Hachiman: God of war, warriors and strength. Divine protector of humanity after the death of Hikamui.**

**Uzume: Goddess of Archery, dawn, revelry, truth and guardianship. She swore to never have descendants in order to better protect the mortal children and guide them. She is the Shinto version of Chiron or Hestia.**

**Shinigami: God of death and guardian of secrets. The most experienced god in the art of sealing.**

**Enma'o: God of Hell. He is the judge of souls.**

**Fūjin: Goddess of the wind, tempest, hurricane and the kamikaze, the divine wind which can destroy the strongest fortress.**

**Raijin: God of lightning and birds. A rather tempered god, very protective.**

**Minor gods**

**Fudomyoo: Berserker god. Also the one who slay the monsters that approach the palace of the gods on the mount Fuji.**

**Reibi: When calm, she is the goddess of motherhood, pregnancy and babies. Angered, she becomes the goddess of rage and madness. **

**Moku-onna: Goddess of the forest and the wild. She is rather pacifist. But her strength can match that of a major god.**

**Suijin: God of water. He prefers rivers and waterfalls to the ocean.**

**Tenjin: God of scholarship, calligraphy and mathematics. He is the one who has the solutions.**

**Amejin: Goddess of rain and clouds. **

**Tajimamori: God of food, alcohol and wealth.**

**Tajikarao: God of vengeance.**

**Idaten: God of messengers and speed.**

**Kangiten: God of bliss.**

**Shinkai: Goddess of spirits, ghosts, shadows and prophecies.**

**Jizo: God of temples.**

**Yakushi: Healer god.**

**Benten: goddess of words, eloquence, music and poems.**

**Bishamonten: God of fortune.**

**Daikoku: God of harvest.**

**Fukurokuju: God of wisdom**

**Ebisu: God of laughter.**

**Hotei: God of contentment and abundance. He helps children and travellers in need of find food.**

**Kishijoten: Goddess of happiness, luck, beauty and pleasure.**

**The gods deceased during the battle on the moon:**

**Hikamui: The major god of fire. He took care of Inari who nearly died at birth and raised her. His mother, who was greatly weakened, died giving birth to him.**

**Asura: The god of wrath and madness. Surprisingly, he loves children and protects them from harm. He died taking a hit originally meant for his twin sister Reibi.**

**Ōkami: The wolf goddess. Her death gave birth to the Inugamis, canine-like yokais.**

**Tashigami: God of swords, swordsmanship and weapons. **

**Shaka: Goddess of enlightenment and maidenhood. Also known as the only female representation of Buddha.**

**Yuki-onna: Goddess of snow, ice, coldness. Her death gave birth to the yuki-onna, a yokai species.**

**The two new primordial Kamis**

**Kami: New goddess of light and creation. She inherited Izanagi's powers.**

**Yami: New god of darkness and destruction. He inherited Izanami's powers.**

**The bijuus (In this story, Rikudō created the bijuus in order to fight the Juubi. Each bijuu is associated with a god. Sort of partnership. They can take an human form.)**

**Shukaku: Rather psycho, he is associated with Jizo.**

**Matatabi: Associated with Shinkai.**

**Isobu: associated with Ryuujin, he guards his palace.**

**Son Goku: Associated with Kagutsuchi.**

**Kokuo: He is the partner of Hachiman.**

**Saiken: Associated with Suijin.**

**Choumei; Companion of Fūjin.**

**Gyuuki: Fudomyoo's buddy.**

**Kurama: Companion of Inari, the goddess he respects the most. He is as strong as Typhoon.**

**Prologue part 2: Meet the Shintos!**

Zeus. The youngest son of Kronos. The god of thunder, lightning and king of the sky. Rather known in the future as "Mister-can't-keep-it-in-his-pants."

…Hum…

As I said, Zeus, newly appointed King of the sky (Since the last five centuries.) was currently meeting with his siblings, the meeting having been called as an emergency.

Subject of the meeting? The massive energy signatures felt on the surface of the moon a few week ago.

"Could it be a Titan?" Asked Demeter.

"I doubt it." Said Hera. "The feeling was closer to that of a god."

Right now, two sides were identifiable. The side of the paranoids, namely Zeus, Hera and Hades, though the last one was more brooding than being really paranoid, and the rest. The paranoids wanting to deal with what they were seeing as a potential threat and the rest just being curious.

"We don't even know what it is exactly. Acting harshly would be idiotic if we found ourselves against a force that surpassed us." Argued Poseidon, trying to calm the game.

"I agree with Poseidon, we need to try at least to be civil with whoever or whatever it is." Continued Hestia. Hestia was neutral as always, thought she was rather excited at the idea of meeting other gods. No idea why.

"Actually, I received, know that think about it, a strange crystal ball which appeared out of nowhere in my palace." Announced Poseidon.

The others looked at their brother with slight disbelief. "And this is only NOW that you decide to "remember" that oh-so-not-important detail?" Asked Hades with slight irritation.

Poseidon only groaned and summoned the ball in the palm of his hand. It was a very small ball, blue and pulsating with a soft light.

The other gods eyed the object with a certain level of curiosity. The ball then began to levitate, much to the surprise of the Olympians. Suddenly, it began to grown and pulsated more and more.

"What madness is this!?" Exclaimed Zeus, tightening his master bolt.

The light finally died, revealing what appeared to be a young girl with snowy white hair, cat-like eyes and a red kimono.

"Greetings, gods of Olympus." greeted Inari. "My name is Inari."

At the sight of the little kami, the gods, except Hestia and Demeter, and Hades who didn't gave a flying crap, almost tried to attack her. Almost. Inari eeped a little when Zeus pointed his bolt under her chin.

"Who are you child? And most importantly, what are you?"

Inari puffed her cheeks and pouted at that comment.

"Who are you calling a child, meanie? I am a goddess of the Shinto pantheon. I am not a child!"

Zeus raised a brow at the words Shinto, goddess and pantheon.

"Don't lie to me, child." This time Inari ignored the child comment.

"My siblings, the kamis, sent me to invite you to a friendly confrontation, a meeting if you prefer. I am merely the messenger here. Though I'm wondering why it took you a few weeks to use the orb. It has already been a while that Ryuujin nii-san sent the orb to seaweed brain."

Snickering could be heard.

"What did you call me ?" growled Poseidon.

"Anyway!" Continued Inari, completely ignoring him. "I suppose that it is time that you meet them." She then picked a item from her kimono. It was a piece of paper with some inscriptions on it. She dropped it in front of her, and chanted "Charm, Ô Charm, open the gate trough the realm of Kannon! Open, divine portal!"

The paper glowed and the instant it hit the floor, a luminous circle appeared. The circle pulsated, and seven figures emerged.

First was a woman with a striking beauty. Her skin was fair, her golden eyes shining like the sun, and her silky black hair cascaded on her back. She wore a golden Kimono with red patterns. An octagonal mirror in a bronze-like hexagon was tied to her sash.

To her right was a tall man who just like her had long black hair, and a goatee. His black eyes frowned in a serious expression. His kimono was Red, with black patterns and in his hand he firmly held a long straight sword in a richly decorated sheath.

To her left, another man, smaller than the first, with a more paler skin, grey eyes that were almost white and short grey hair. He wore an entirely white Kimono and around his neck was a large Magatama necklace.

Behind her were two very different men: one was very dark skinned, bald and clothed like a monk, his black eyes scanning everything. In his right hand was a shakujou.

The other was slightly paler, had a small goatee and his hair was navy blue, rather short, wild and spiky. His eyes were greens and had slits for pupils. He wore a deep blue light kimono under his silver armour. Wrapped on his left arm was a long Japanese rosary with a striking blue spherical sapphire at the end.

The last two had the most unusual features: One was rather short, thin, wearing a large white kimono and haori; a tanto tied to his sash and his skin deadly pale. His face was scary: red eyes with black sclera, a rictus constantly present, his ears were pointed and two horns were visible through his white hair (**AN: The Shinigami from Naruto, with a hint of Fuhai Toho from Rosario+vampire.)**

The other one was a true giant, standing at 10'5''. His torso was bare, showing brown skin and multiple scars on his bulging muscles, his only clothing being black cargo pants with bandage at the ankles. His face was the one of a warrior: serious, stern, sharp. His short black hair matched his black eyes. In his arms were two bundles.

Amaterasu smiled at her younger sibling "Thank you Inari-chan." then she turned to Zeus, who was still pointing his bolt at the little fox kami. "And greetings, sons and daughters of Kronos. Could you please remove the tip of that bolt of yours from Inari's chin? That way we will be able to discuss like civilised beings…"

Zeus, narrowing his eyes, maintained the tip of the bolt where it was. As if keeping a hostage.

"Who. Are. You." He growled. Amaterasu frowned at the sight. And she wasn't the only one.

" Sister, I think that gaijin is deaf or stupid. Allow me to correct it." Said Susano'o with a dangerous tone, tightening his grip on his sword.

Amaterasu raised a hand "We are not here to fight but to talk, so please keep your temper in check brother." She said, "We mean absolutely no harm, god of Olympus. Please, release our sister." That time her tone was more insistent.

The other Olympians had various reactions at the sight. Poseidon, Hestia and Demeter were ready to intervene if Zeus ever did something stupid. Hades was brooding, but rested an interested eye on the horned kami, feeling something familiar with him. Hera was observing the one with navy blue hair, who she swore was beginning to grown scales on his skin.

"Will you respond my question? Who are you? Titans?" Growled Zeus, his bolt beginning to release small amounts of lightning, increasing Inari's worrying.

But before he could do anything, a long reptilian tail wrapped itself around the little kami.

"**I think we got the message that you want us to reveal our identity. No need to use lethal force.**" Boomed the deep metallic voice of Ryuujin, now standing in the form of a mighty giant winged dragon. His silver scales could be mistaken for an armour, and his large metallic wings made small gusts of dust fly all around him. His eyes glowed an icy blue light, and glared at Zeus. On his forehead was the sapphire originally situated on his rosary. It was a truly majestic beast.

Zeus, not expecting such a thing, pointed his bolt at the dragon and fired. In a loud crack, a lightning set off toward, only to met a shockwave of blue energy emitted from the sapphire on the dragon's forehead. It caused a explosion that resonated throughout Olympus, snapping the nearby minor gods und nymphs out of their occupations.

Back to the council room, the dragon growled in outrage, his wings trashing furiously. His sapphire glowing brightly, he prepared to launch himself at Zeus when, suddenly…

"**ENOUGH !**"

An enormous dreading pressure spread across the council room. The source being an extremely angered and annoyed Amaterasu, whose eyes were blazing with golden flames.

"We are not here to cause a wrecking! Stop acting like 2 year olds and **CALM DOWN !**" The last part has been roared with so much force it actually caused tremor to shake the palace.

The sun kami breathed loudly while her brother receded back to his more humanoid form, allowing Inari to hide herself behind him. A childish gesture that was amusing, considering the power the fox kami actually held.

A weak wail interrupted her musing. She turned her head, eying one of the two small bundles held by her brother Hachiman.

The wail drew the curiosity of Demeter, who paid more attention to it. Her eyes widened.

"Are those?… Babies ?!"

Amaterasu sighed. The situation began to become freaking awkward.

"My name is Amaterasu. And I am, like you, a deity. My siblings and myself are an entirely different pantheon of gods, the Kamis." She began. "By the look on your face, I assume you don't know about the others dimensions? I take that for no. You see, the chaos, the origin of all world, create different dimensions in a regular sequence. Each world created is at least linked to 2 to 10 different dimensions. In each dimension, a different set of gods are born."

"So, you come from one of those dimensions?" Asked Hestia after an moment of hesitation.

"Yes." She answered. "And before anybody ask, other gods travelling dimension like us is not uncommon, but very…unusual. In fact, we encountered another pantheon who escaped their destroyed world, before finally fading."

"If I may ask, why did you leave your world? Surely, the risk must be great, if you say that the pantheon you encountered before us faded. Travelling dimensions must be dangerous." Asked Hera, still not trusting the so-called "kamis".

Amaterasu's and the other kamis' expression turned grim. Inari, looked at the ground, her head down in sadness.

"Our world…is dead."

The Olympians seemed to not totally understand.

"Let me explain, gods of Olympus. When our world was created, two beings, two gods, emerged: Izanagi, the first man, and Izanami, the first woman. Together, they created our world, gave birth to humanity, and us, kamis. But one day, Izanami died…"

"Died!?" Interrupted a shocked Poseidon "You mean that a goddess died?"

Amaterasu nodded " Us kamis are different than you, on many aspects. We born as weak and fragile as humans, and we can be killed. But in exchange, we earn powers that defy the wildest imagination. As I said, Izanami died, giving birth to our brother, the god of fire. Father was heartbroken and decided to see her one last time."

Shinigami then took his sister place. "When father arrived in the underworld, I accepted his demand under the condition that he didn't lay eyes on mother. You see, father was the god of creation, he could even create things by simply looking at something. Using such a power, even unconsciously, could have grave consequences in a place such as the underworld. But father didn't resisted. His mistake was the cause of our world's death."

Shinigami eye's narrowed. "from this mistake, was born an abomination. A beast, created by godly powers, twisted by the darkness, reeking malice. The Juubi, a monster that makes your Typhon looks like a baby seal. I managed to keep him at bay with the help of my son Enma'o and my daughter Shinkai. But two thousand years later…it broke free and began to rampage on the surface."

"The war between us and the juubi lasted decades and decades. The beast was simply unstoppable. We began to lose hope, as many of our siblings and children lost their lives against that monster." Continued Susano'o. "In order to save us and the human of our world, father sent us away… And faced the Juubi alone. The fight destroyed our Earth, and forced us to exile. So, here we are."

The Olympian were shell-shocked. A monster, able to kill several gods no less, destroyed by one person? That Izanagi must has been quite the powerhouse.

"If only father killed that monster back then…" Said Inari, venom lacing her voice.

That sentence made a shiver go down the Olympians' spine.

Ryuujin shook his head. "Despite his powers, our father only managed to weaken it to half his power. Worst, the Juubi actually managed to cross dimension and find us."

"**What !** You mean that that beast is currently on the loose!?" Howled Zeus, his eyes sparkling with electricity.

"The Juubi is **dead**, gaïjin ! We defeated it, on the surface of the moon." Growled the dragon god, baring his fangs. "Our victory came with a price. Six of our kin died. Including my own daughter Yuki-onna, and my brother Hikamui who sacrificed his life to kill the beast. The Juubi is dead and buried."

A heavy silence reigned until Zeus asked "If that beast is gone, then what do you want!?" Is patience running low.

"Quite simple." Said Tsukuyomi "The only reason why we are not fading, is, first the presence of the humans from our world who worship us, and those two babies you can see in my brother's arms." he sais, drawing the Olympians attention at a very awake Kami, who was trying to reach her brother's face.

"before dying, father gave us a crystal orb containing some of his and mother's essence. After his death, the orb shattered, giving birth to the babies you can see here. The twins Kami and Yami, new kamis of Light and darkness. It's thanks to them that we do not fade already. Which means that we have now no choice but to stay here, in this dimension."

"Which we understand, can cause conflict between us." Added the sun kami, " I am myself, the kami of the sun and the sky. And it happens that the sky is also your domain, god of thunder."

"Which make me repeat myself: What do you want?" Asked/demanded Zeus.

"Again, simple. A pact." Said Amaterasu "A share, most exactly. The share of the world. You see, us Kami are inclined to occupy the eastern part of the earth, where the human worshipping us have set down. The civilisation worshipping you happen to be centred to the west. A separation between West and East, that's what we propose."

Zeus eyed the sun kami carefully. And then sighed.

"If that's so, let's set the agreements down…"

**Okay, the chapter wasn't that long, but come on, it was awfully difficult for me to write it. Next chapter will focus on the next centuries before the birth of the main protagonists ( Atalante/Naruko…)**


End file.
